


Sweet, sweet caffeine.

by SolarEscapist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Coffee Shops, Crushes, Eventual Romance, M/M, This is kinda bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarEscapist/pseuds/SolarEscapist
Summary: Jeongin is a barista and wants to get the attention of the obnoxious pretty boy that likes to come every day to the shop. His plan may have worked a little bit better than he had thought.





	Sweet, sweet caffeine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!! Back at it again with another bad work! 
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote the first draft of this while drunk :) (I hope that explains a lot) 
> 
> Also, this was heavily inspired of my personal experience! I recently got a job as a barista and I’m living my own coffee shop Au fantasy lol. 
> 
> Also I got the idea from a tumblr prompt.

At 8 am he stepped inside the tiny coffee shop, vintage decor, soft music and the overwhelming smell of coffee he has learned to love attacked his senses. 

Jeongin, still a high school student, needed some extra cash, and with the help of the internet he managed to find a tiny coffee shop inside a small shopping center that had a “Summer training program”.   
He would be able to learn to be a barista while still earning enough money, and it would not interfere with his studies. 

Without too much thinking he contacted the shop and talked to the son of the owner, Woojin. He was a kind guy not too far from his age who was in charge of running the small business his dad left him.   
Woojin had given the spot almost immediately to Jeongin, saying that he needed someone to help him with the orders and, surprisingly, some company.   
‘Ciel Cafe’ was thankfully not a busy place, there were only really few times where the shop would be filled with business men, soccer moms or those hipsters who liked to have 5 shots of expresso in their drink. 

He took his apron from the little rack on the back of the store near the storage room and put his name tag proudly on it. It had only been a week since he started, but he already loved it. Being a barista can be hard, even harder when you are as clumsy as Jeongin.   
But, if we ignore all the wrong orders and failed frappes, he was definitely improving. 

“Good morning hyung!” Jeongin excitedly said as he rushed behind the counter where the machines were located. Woojin was currently restocking the curtesy cookies and the coffee jars. He still had a puffed face, probably from oversleeping but he still looked as good as always. 

His hyung has always been a stylish person, he had this lazy laidback fashion style that Jeongin loved. And even though he had to wear a black apron over his clothes, he still managed to look good and somehow elegant.   
Jeongin thinks that the reason his hyung cares so much about his appearance is because the hot manager with a completely fucked up sleeping schedule at the music shop just right in front of the cafe. If Jeongin remembers correctly, his name was Chan and he visited the shop often. 

On the other hand, Jeongin’s style was way more childish. Most of his outfits consisted of an oversized T-shirt or sweater, jeans and some sneakers. His apron was way too big for him, covering most of what he wears so he doesn’t pay much attention to his looks. 

“Morning Innie,” Woojin said with a smile. “Want some coffee? I can make you some if you want.”

“No thanks hyung, you know I don’t like coffee that much.” Even though he worked at a coffee shop, he didn’t like it at all. The taste was too bitter and strong. That’s why he preferred the other sweet drinks that the cafe offered like that heavenly hot chocolate Woojin makes. 

“Hey, we’re out of almond milk, do you think you can handle being alone for a while?” Woojin said while taking off his apron.   
Jeongin nodded, handling the cafe in the morning was easy but it could be really boring at the same time. 

Or that’s what he thought. 

At 9:30 am the first customer entered the shop. A young boy, probably around Jeongin’s age came rushing trough the doors. His eyes glued to his phone as if he was waiting for something. He was handsome in Jeongin’s opinion, the prettiest boy he has ever seen.   
The boy had long brown hair, beautiful eyes with a tiny mole underneath. He was fancy dressed, almost like a business man but he still carried a youthful spirit. 

“Good morning, may I take your order?” Jeongin said, just like Woojin had taught him but the pretty boy didn’t even look up to him. He simply stayed staring at his cell phone in an almost rude manner. 

Pretty boy’s phone rang loudly and he quickly answered making Jeongin uncomfortable since people were staring to come into the cafe. 

While looking around nervously the tiny barista managed to repeat himself quietly. “M-May I take your order?”

“Venti macchiato. Hyunjin. Make it quick.” The pretty boy- Hyunjin- quickly said not even looking up to Jeongin. He threw the money at the counter and went to sit at the resting area. Hyunjin placed his computer on the tiny vintage table and typed quickly whatever he was being told while on the phone. 

Jeongin took two more orders before he started actually making the drinks, it was a cold morning so of course most of the drinks would be hot. He didn’t mind at all, his specialty was making hot drinks, after only one week he was able to make little hearts with the milk on the lattes and he was the “cappuccino master” (or that’s what Woojin likes to call him).   
The only thing that he had an issue with were the cold drinks, mostly was because he couldn’t control that damned blender. 

As he finished the simple orders first he realized that the only drink missing was the macchiato from the careless and rude pretty boy over there- Hyunjin, his name was Hyunjin. Did he have a tiny little crush on him?   
Probably, yes. 

Has he gonna do anything about it?   
Questionable. Hyunjin simply looked like he didn’t care at all. Jeongin sighted and continued making the drink 

He had forgotten to write the name on the cup and right before he was able to do it, he got an idea:

To completely misspell Hyunjin’s name. 

Would that get his attention? Probably not, but it was worth the shot.   
As he finished the drink and closed the little plastic lid, he went to the side of the counter and said with a soft but loud voice:

“Hyonjon?”

No answer. 

He tried again, this time a bit more loudly;

“Hyonjon? Venti macchiato?”

At this Hyunjin finally stood up slowly and while he was grabbing the drink, his angry expression softened when he got a glance of the barista in front of him.   
“Enjoy your drink, Hyonjon.”   
And with that Hyunjin turned around rather quickly and stormed out of the cafe muttering tiny curses. 

‘Well that didn’t go as planned.’ Jeongin thought. 

The next morning Jeongin arrived a little late and he definitely didn’t expect to see him again at the shop, but there he was, dressed like a model with that careless attitude and a resting bitch face to go with it. Hyunjin was leaning against the counter, phone in hand while Woojin took a woman’s order. 

“Oh Innie! I’m glad you are here! Would you mind taking care of the cafe for a while? Thanks I love you!”  
Jeongin didn’t even had the chance to answer as his hyung ran through the door to what it seemed to be the music shop, leaving him with the moody pretty boy once again. 

“Good morning! What would you like today?” He showed Hyunjin a nice warm smile but the boy was busy on his phone to notice. 

“Venti macchiato. Hyunjin. Please hurry.” 

Jeongin quickly got to work, he managed to finish it fast and right before he wrote down Hyunjin’s name he hesitated. Did he really wanted to keep messing with the pretty boy?   
Hell yes. 

“Venti macchiato for Hyun-jean?”

The look in the other’s face was priceless to say the least. Hyunjin grabbed the drink, gave Jeongin a dirty look and stormed out. 

This soon became a routine.   
Hyunjin will be one of the first ones in the cafe, he would ask for the same venti macchiato and Jeongin would misspell his name in amazingly creative ways. 

“Venti macchiato for Hamlin?”

“Hunjohn?”

“A macchiato for Hynjin?”

“Is there a Hwanjun here?”

This continued for at least a week. It may sound wrong but Jeongin couldn’t get enough of Hyunjin. He couldn’t get enough of his cold persona or the expressions he made when he misspelled his name. 

“Sam? Venti macchia-“

“Okay but that isn’t even close to my actual name.” This was the first time he actually spoke to Jeongin. The younger felt a warm blush spread on his cheeks, he felt frozen, he couldn’t even look away from the cold gaze Hyunjin was giving him. 

“Listen, I’ve been ignoring this name thing all week but it’s getting annoying. I literally just come here because of the cute barista that makes my coffee taste like heaven and my mornings not feel like shit anymore. Fuck, I don’t even know your name but let me tell you that I’m head over heels for you and your weird case of dyslexia!”  
The client started ranting, angrily. But the words and compliments that came out of his mouth didn’t match the angry tone at all. 

Jeongin was frozen behind the counter. “N-Name tag” was all he could mutter. 

“Oh, I didn’t even see that you had one. Well then Jeongin I didn’t wake up at the ass crack of morning just to be disrespected this way-“ 

“You think I’m cute?” The barista could feel his face growing redder and redder with every second passing. 

“Well,” Hyunjin started. Jeongin looked down to the floor, suddenly his shoes were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. “Yeah, I do. Why do you think I keep coming back. I just want to hear that pretty voice of yours say my actual name.”

To say Hyunjin was whipped would be an understatement. People might see him as a cold untouchable being, but actually he was the complete opposite. He just was a flirty college student who couldn’t get enough of the cute barista at the tiny coffee shop. 

Jeongin was sure his face was burning. As he tried to answer, his voice trembled a little.   
“Oh, not so confident now Jeongin?”

The young barista looked down at his hands and saw that he was still holding the marker he used to write on the cups. He took the drink from the older’s hand, quickly wrote his number on it and Hyunjin’s actual name next to a little heart. 

“Lets get to know each other better. Call me, Hyunjin”   
He showed his trademark cute smile and the older melted just a little bit inside. 

Hyunjin quickly saved his number on his phone and looked up with a smirk. “Since you changed my name a million times, can I call you baby?” 

“Okay that’s enough!” A panicked Jeongin quickly said while turning away. “I have to get back to work and you should probably too. Text me later Hyunjin!”

And as Hyunjin quickly ran out of the shop, he muttered to himself, “Sure thing, baby.” 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt:   
> I’m a barista and you’re the obnoxious customer who comes through and orders a venti macchiato while talking on the phone the whole time so I misspell your name in increasingly creative ways every day AU
> 
> I’m a busy businessperson and my barista keeps misspelling my name in increasingly disrespectful ways, honestly, who does this person think they are AU


End file.
